Chocolate Frogs
by pinkpygmypuff
Summary: Ron always said a few chocolate frogs can cure any problem. Ginny never knew her brother was so smart! GinnyHarry and mild HermioneRon. HermioneHarry Friendship


Chocolate Frogs

By Pinkpygmypuff

Summary: Ginny mopes quietly about losing a loved one. Well, as Ron says Chocolate Frogs always help Ron/Ginny (brother/sister relationship NOT INCEST) Harry/Hermione (friendship) Harry/Ginny One-Shot

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter

Romantic love quote: It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone and hour to like someone and a day to love someone-but it takes a lifetime to forget someone

Special Shout out to thesongremainsthesame: Thanks for all your help. Ill try to remember quotation marks this time!

Harry's POV

Harry sat in his chair at Grimmauld place. What he wouldn't give to be with Ginny right now? But it was important to think about Ginny's safety and defeating Voldemort. Besides, it didn't seem like Ginny wanted to be with him at the moment. It was winter break and she had opted to stay at Hogwarts the minute she found out Harry was going to Grimmauld Place.

"Thinking about Ginny again?" Hermione asked, walking in to room.

" Yeah" said Harry. "I just miss her so much! I mean she doesn't even want to look at me anymore. She decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of coming to Grimmauld place. I don't think she wants to have anything to do with me anymore"

"Harry that's not true and you know it. Ginny loves you. She liked you since the first year. Its just too hard being with you. She doesn't understand why you guys can't be together? And to tell you the truth, I don't either."

"Hermione, We've been through this before. If Voldemort finds out I love her, he'll try and use her to get to me. And I don't think I'm strong enough to handle that." Harry said patiently.

" Harry would you listen to yourself?" Hermione asked, now getting impatient " Draco knew and he probably told V-V-Voldemort. And even if he didn't, Voldemort would find out another way. Just think about it ok?"

" Here, Harry have a chocolate frog. Ron always says they make you feel better" Hermione said.

" Speaking of Ron, how are things between you two? Don't tell me you don't like him. I'm not stupid you know!"

"Oh shut up Harry!" Hermione huffed. But she was blushing as she left the room. She

Harry chuckled to himself as he turned the chocolate frog card over. He choked on his coffee and almost wet himself when he saw himself on the chocolate frog! Wiping his wet hands on his pants ( AN: they were wet with the coffee you sick people. Harry didn't wet himself!) , he continued to read the card.

Chocolate Frogs Presents Our Newest Wizard:

Harry Potter!

Harry Potter is well known for his escape of He-who-must-not-be-named. As well as winning the legendary Triwizard tournament! Harry enjoys being with friends, playing Quidditch and eating cauldron cakes. He detests pestky fans and reporters.

"Rita Skeeter" He mumbled to himself "She always finds a way to bug me. Damn right about pesky reporters!"

Suddenly a plan formed in his mind. Just maybe he might be able to get the love of his life back.

Ginny POV

_God I hate him. I really do. How dare he? The day before we broke up he said he loved me. Something I've only heard in my dreams. And now he decides to take it away? She didn't have that love for long enough. It was better than Dean or Michael_.

She wrote all of this in her diary and didn't see Ron coming in to the room because of the tears clouding up her face and threatening to spill on her cheeks.

"What's up Ginny?" Said Ron, bounding into the room. Then he realized she was crying "Harry hasn't done something has he?" Ron asked with a little concern and anger in his voice. She nodded meekly.

"WHAT?" Ron "Ill kill him, I told him to never hurt my sister! Even if he is my best mate I will still give him one maybe two black eye-

"Ron!" Shouted Ginny "Harry broke up with me!"

"Why?" Ron asked

" Because he says V-v-v-Voldemort will find out and try to hurt me" she replied.

"Why?" Ron asked again

" Cause it's a good way to get to Harry!" Ginny sobbed

"Hello" Harry called to the empty chocolate frogs factory "Is anyone there?"

"Yes how may I help you?" asked a wizard from the back of the shop

"oh. OH its you" the wizard said when he saw Harry. The Wizards nametag read Archie (A/N remember him? From the GoF?)

" I swear It wasn't my idea-"

Harry held up a hand to stop him and said "I wont sue you if you let me add something to it"

Ron sat comforting Ginny. He just couldn't think of a way to comfort her. He looked around the common room.

"Accio Chocolate frogs!" he whispered

"Here, Ginny have one they always help me feel better"

"Thanks" Ginny said and she took one

She opened it and the frog was still chocolate. Wow her first good jump!

"LUCKY!" Ron Yelled! "I've only had one good jump and that was 9 years ago!"

yea so what does it matter now? She thought as she flipped it over and read the back of the card

She gasped loudly

"what?" Ron said

"look!"

Chocolate Frogs Presents Our Newest Wizard:

Harry Potter!

Harry Potter is well known for his escape of He-who-must-not-be-named. As well as winning the legendary Triwizard tournament! Harry enjoys being with friends, playing Quidditch and eating cauldron cakes. He detests pestky fans and reporters. His next misson is searching for you-know-who with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and his future fiancé Ginny Weasley

"What" Ron yelled again He apparated at Grimmauld place. Unfortunately for him Harry Apparated at Hogwarts. The minister had insisted on removing the charm of not being able to apparate during Hogwarts grounds. Harry struggled out of the fireplace covered in soot and holding a chocolate frog. He wiped his glasses on his shirt. But before he could say anything, Ginny began blazing at him.

" So you expect me to say yes when you propose and then expect me to wait while you go off on your little adventure?" She whispered.

" Oh………." Said Harry "I didn't realized you already saw the card"

" That's just it, Harry!" She screamed at him "You never realize how I'm supposed to feel after you leave. I can't wait for you if you don't even talk to me!"

" And how am I supposed to feel," She continued " When something happens to you and I can't be there with you? How am I supposed to feel" She added softly.

" I talked to Hermione" said Harry, " She made me realize Hogwarts is no longer safe and the best way to protect you is if…if I was there with you"

She let the words sink in a little before understanding them.

"You mean…You want me to come with you?" She whispered

Harry's smile grew bigger. He took her hand and knelt on the floor. He produced a ring from his pocket.

"Ginny Weasley, will you make me happier than I have ever been and marry me?" He said.

"I don't know…..We're really young." She replied looking worried

" It could be our only chance of being together" he said

She took the ring. It wasn't the prettiest ring. It was a simple gold band with these words inscribed

_Always together, bound by our hearts. Never apart._

"Harry I don't know what to say" she whispered

Harry stared into her eyes " Just say yes"

"Yes" she said staring back into his.

Harry bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Suddenly he grabbed her and swung her around. She laughed. Somehow it was going to be alright. She knew it would be. Deep down she had that gut feeling. She knew he felt it too.

Ron Apparated back at Grimmauld place.

"Harry is going to propose to Ginny!" Ron spluttered

"Lucky thing" Hermione sighed

"WHAT!" Ron yelled " you like harry? Are you jealous of Ginny?"

" No Ron don't be stupid. Ginny is lucky because she has someone who isn't afraid to tell her he loves her" Hermione took a few steps forward.

" Are you trying to tell me something?" Ron whispered

"Maybe" said Hermione.

Heads bent forward lips almost touching until Ron leaned in the last few centimeters and they fell on the couch, still kissing.

See that little button that says Submit Review? Push it and you will receive a free cookie!


End file.
